legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P5/Transcript
(Shade is seen running through the woods with Yang on his shoulder before he stops and hides behind a rock with her) Shade: *panting* Alright. We should be safe now.... (Shade looks to find no one chasing them) Shade: We lost him... Yang: Shade... Put me down. Shade: Just as soon as I make sure we're safe so- Yang: He's still after us Shade. So put me down and make a run for it. Shade: What?? And leave you behind?? Yang: Yes. Shade: Whoa whoa whoa, that's not how this works! We're going together! Yang: He's gonna catch us Shade. We can't out run him forever. But I can at least distract him so you can get away. Shade: No. No way I'm not doing that! Yang: Let go already! Shade: No! I won't allow you to do this! We're getting out of here together! Yang: SHADE!! LET GO NOW!! (Shade then stops and looks in shock) Shade: Yang....? Yang: Let go and run! Now! (Shade puts Yang down behind the rock reluctantly) Shade: Yang please, we- Yang: No. You need to go. I can't afford to lose you again. Shade:.... (Shade thinks about running before constant gunshots ring out, causing them to take cover behind the rock. Jordan is then seen approaching after firing with his wrist-mounted SMG) Jordan: There you two are. Shade: Shit... Jordan: I was wondering when I'd catch up to you! Never thought I'd ever get you to separate from those pathetic heroes. (Jordan closes in on the rock) Jordan: But now, I'm finally gonna take my chance and kill you both. Once and for all! (Yang then looks over the rock and fires a shot which hits Jordan in the face. He then easily regenerates from the impact) Jordan: Nice try. Yang: Shade run now! Shade: I already told you I'm not leaving you! Yang: Shade- Shade: If we're gonna fight him, we'll do it together! Yang:.... Jordan: If you two are done arguing, I'd like to get to the decapitation part of this fight already. Shade: That's not going to happen Jordan. Jordan: Really now? And how exactly do you two plan to stop me? Yang: I guess we'll find out. Jordan: So be it then. (Jordan charges forward and jumps over the rock before he slams the ground, sending off a Psychic Shockwave that knocks the two back) Shade: GNN!! Yang: WHOA!! Jordan: NOW DIE!! (Jordan pushes the two back, flinging them through a tree) Shade:...Ow. Yang: You okay Shade? Shade: Yeah. Just got caught off guard was all. Yang: Well, that's good. (Jordan then lands in front of the two) Jordan: Come on cowards! Fight me! (Yang gets back up and gets infront of Shade protectively) Yang: You're not hurting him. Jordan: Is that so? Well then. How about you hurt him for me? (Jordan reaches out toward Yang who's arm starts aiming for Shade) Yang: W-What?? Jordan: Whoa Yang, what are you trying to do? Yang: Shade run! I can't control my body!! (Shade dodges as a Yang shoots a blast at him) Jordan: Wow hurting your adoptive son? That's surprising Yang! Shade: You bastard! Let her go! Jordan: I'm not doing anything Shade. This is all her. Yang: *shooting at Shade* Shade! Run! Shade: *Dodging* I'm not leaving you! (Shade then charges toward Jordan) Jordan: What's this now? The freak's trying to attack me?! (Shade's about to reach when Yang gets infront of Jordan punches Shade back abit) Yang: Shade! Shade: I'm okay! Jordan: *Stands next to Yang* So how's it feeling fighting your mom Shade? Shade; Don't you lay a finger on her! Jordan: Oh? You mean like this? (Jordan punches Yang in the face) Yang: GAH!! Jordan: Or how about this? (Jordan punches Yang in the gut) Yang: ACH!! Jordan: Or maybe this? (Jordan grabs the back of Yang's hair and pulls, hard) Yang: AHH!! Jordan: Oh, I've got an idea. (Jordan grabs Yang's arm before he creates a sword made of Psychic Energy) Jordan: I'll use this...TO SEVER HER ARM FROM HER BODY!! Yang: !! Jordan: *Eyes glow bright* Oh yeah! Let's cut off her other arm and give her TWO robot arms!! How's THAT sound Shade?! Shade: *Shakes in fear and anger* (Jordan kicks Yang to the ground and grabs a hold of her arm) Jordan: I'll start from the shoulder. One quick swing, and it's over! Yang: NO!! Jordan: HERE IT COMES!! (Jordan prepares to swing before he's blasted away by a Psy Blast. He slides across the ground before hits a nearby rock, cracking it) Jordan: GNN!! Shade: Huh?? (Yang and Shade look over to see Alex, being the one who fired the blast and with him is Erin) Alex: You guys okay? Shade: Yeah, we're fine. (Yang finds herself able to move again as Jordan's power fades from her) Yang: *groans*... Erin: Well, looks like we got here just in time huh? Alex: Yang can you move? Yang: Yeah.. I think so... Alex: Good. You two get out of here. This is a family matter now. Jordan: He's right Yang. You wouldn't want to get in the middle of this. (Jordan stands back up) Jordan: What made you two come for me alone though? Alex: Cause we don't want to hurt you Jordan. Erin: All we want is to help you. Jordan: Help me? Help me with what? Alex: You're going down the wrong path Jordan. Jordan: As a matter of fact Alex, I am going down the right path. Hell, I already got your girlfriend to fall for me after all. Alex: !! Erin: Alex, stay calm. Jordan: Gotta say: That was pretty good first kiss to. She was a good kisser. Shame you had to cheat on her. Alex: *Fist shakes* …. Erin: *Puts hand on his shoulder* Alex. Alex: *sigh*......Fine. Erin: Jordan, we don't wanna fight you. Give up the Stone and come home. Jordan: Why? So Mom and Dad can lecture me? Alex:..... Erin:..... Jordan: Ah I see. You never told them what I was up to did you? Alex:.... No. We haven't. Jordan: Mind if I ask why? Erin: You can read our minds can't you? Jordan: I want to hear you say it out loud. Alex:..... Jordan: Come on, say it. Alex:..... Erin: We just....didn't want them to worry was all... Alex: Yeah.... Jordan: Hmph. How foolish. If you wanted me to come home sooner, maybe you could've told them about me. Erin: We were hoping you would make the choice to come home yourself. Alex: You're our little brother Jordan. Despite what you've done, we love you. Mom and dad miss you. We just want us to be a family. Jordan:... Erin: Come on little bro. Doesn't that sound nice? You, me, Alex, mom, dad, all back together with smiles on our faces? (Jordan looks down trying to decide what to do as Yang and Shade watch them) Yang:..... Shade: Guys.... Jordan: You know Erin. That does sound nice. (Erin smiles before Jordan then looks up at them glaring) Jordan: But I know what must be done. I can't go home until I make dad happy! Erin: Huh??? Alex: What do you mean "make dad happy"??? Jordan: I will show dad... (Jordan's body begins to glow) Jordan: Just how great his Hybrid Son can be! WITHOUT YOU!!! (Jordan hits Alex and Erin with a Psy Blast, knocking them off a cliff and onto the ground) Alex: GAH!! Erin: OW DAMMIT!! (The two stand back up as Jordan jumps after them) Yang: Guys! Erin: Get out of here you two! This is our fight! (Jordan fires psy blast again which Erin creates a wall of ice to block which gets shattered) Alex: Let's do this Erin! Jordan: Prepare yourselves guys! You're in for the fight of your life! (Jordan looks at the two with a crazed expression as the Mind Stone clouds his mind) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts